


Who Said Anything About White Tie

by knightsirbedivere



Series: Hartwin Week [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't mind using his day off to measure Eggsy himself, besides a second opinion is always needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Anything About White Tie

“Um, okay. That’s fine Harry but…Leodegrance did fine last time.”

“Yes Eggsy he did just fine but it’s not a bad thing to be fitted for work in two different styles.” Harry looks up at him and Eggsy turns his head, preferring the wall to Harry’s face. He mumbles something when Harry is behind him and Harry reappears with an eyebrow up and pins in his hand.

“What was that? Would you like to try again?” Harry waits for Eggsy to answer.

“I said when are we gonna need white tie dress? Are we gonna have missions around the fucking Queen?” Eggsy huffs and misses Harry’s triumphant smirk as he crosses his arms over his bare chest.

“It’s been known to happen and you’re young so I don’t doubt it’ll happen to you.” Harry tries to keep the smile out of his voice when Eggsy’s hand in front of his face draws him back. 

“‘Arry, why can’t you just use the measurements that Leo took? Aren’t they gonna be the same?” He’s suspicious but Harry doesn’t miss a beat. 

“The jackets are very different. The trousers are slimmer and it accounts that Leodegrance didn’t measure for a tuxedo.” He clicks his tongue and meets Eggsy’s eyes with measuring tape in hand. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t plan this just to take advantage of Eggsy, which is a terrible thing to do he’d admit, but the heady rush he gets thinking about it is worth it. 

“But last time I could keep my clothes on, ‘Arry isn’t this a little awkward?” Eggsy’s voice is shaky and Harry wonders for a moment if he’s been misunderstanding the air between them for the past few months. 

“Not at all Eggsy, unless you want to make it awkward. A tuxedo needs closer measurements, it is full dress after all.” Harry lets a soft smile curl the sides of his mouth and he sees Eggsy relax slightly. 

“You’re sure you don’t have a mission Harry? Why can’t Leo do this?” Harry desperately hopes his face doesn’t betray him and from the way Eggsy sighs defeated lets him know he won. Harry puts the cold metal end of the tape on Eggsy’s shoulder and curls his fingers over his bicep.

“Maybe I took off just for this. Leodegrance is busy helping those who don’t work for the agency.” He drops the tone of his voice, knowing well how Eggsy will react. A soft squeeze to his arm and Harry drops the measuring tape to write down the number. Eggsy shudders and blinks quickly, no doubt trying to distract himself.

“Why would you take off just to measure me? The old Arthur wouldn’t do this would he?”

“No that snob wouldn’t do anything for anyone, I’m surprised he was Arthur for so long. Since I am not the old Arthur and you are my protege and last I remember, I couldn’t measure you myself, I thought I’d do what I was meant to. Think of it as another teaching moment.” Harry lifts Eggsy’s right arm and takes the measure down his side, using his middle finger he draws a line from Eggsy’s navel to meet his thumb. The subtle flex of Eggsy’s abdominal muscles wouldn’t have been noticeable with a shirt on, but mostly because Leodegrance doesn’t make it a point to make the Knights uncomfortable. Harry almost does it again but Eggsy is trying really hard to be good and so Harry ignores his own feelings and writes the number down. The measuring goes well enough with the exception of a couple of jerks from accidental pinches and slight shivers from well placed touches. Until they go to measure for the trousers, then it all goes to hell. Harry’s hand wraps around Eggsy’s hip with the measuring tape underneath and he tells Eggsy to hold it there, he grasps Harry’s hand instead of the tape and Harry drops the tape. Eggsy slides a hand across his face in a poor attempt to hide a deep blush and when Harry successfully retrieves the tape he turns his face. 

“Eggsy hold the tape please, right at your hip.” Harry says softly, not wanting to keep this going any longer than necessary, he has a plan and he means to stick to it. Eggsy’s shaky hand meets his at his hip and he doesn’t drop the tape this time. Harry writes the outseam, which unsurprisingly didn’t change from Leodegrance’s number, and goes to stand in front of Eggsy. 

“Spread your legs.” Harry commands with a ghosting touch to the back of Eggsy’s thigh.

“No? Uh, why?” Eggsy’s shivering, from nerves or from the temperature of the room Harry’s not sure, but he delights in the sight all the same.

“I need to measure your inseam? Leodegrance didn’t measure that, he just took your outseam. It’s important for white tie. Remember, closer fit.” Harry hates how he has to repeat himself but he understands Eggsy’s position, even if Harry did coerce him into it. Eggsy hesitantly and slowly opens his legs and eyes Harry with suspicion. Holding up his hands and the measuring tape Harry takes the metal end to the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. Harry’s sure that Eggsy’s curiosity and concentration are what’re keeping him from reacting to Harry’s touches, but Harry isn’t frustrated at all. His fingers meet the taut tendon between his legs and Eggsy gasps and Harry can see the guilty pleasure in the young man’s eyes. He smiles and means to assure Eggsy that it’s fine but his fingers are covered by Eggsy’s and he looks up at him.

“You want me to hold here too.” His pupils are dilated and his cheeks have a soft and barely noticeable blush. Harry drinks in the sight before looking away and letting his fingers trail down Eggsy’s thigh.

“Are you asking me or telling me, Eggsy?” Harry teases as he takes the tape down. The inseam is half an inch short which Harry considers is because of Eggsy’s short torso, this will be a difficult suit to put together. He wraps the tape around Eggsy’s thigh and offers his shoulder as support. "Put your leg up and flex please." Eggsy obeys after looking at Harry and using his shoulder to balance himself. Harry writes the number down and smiles up at Eggsy, letting him know he's done with the measuring. Eggsy gets the robe around his shoulders and is about to tie it together when Harry's fingers brush his side. Harry reaches to grab the ties of the robe and Eggsy’s hands are on Harry’s arms and when he ties the robe together Harry noses Eggsy’s jaw. 

“You did so well, thank you.” Harry breathes the words over his skin and Eggsy nearly leans into the touch when he turns his head toward Harry and their lips brush. Harry smiles when Eggsy turns away and gives his lips the barest of touches.

“Thank you Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here? I'm not comfortable but there's a first time for everything. Talk to me on [tumblr](http://shisuitas.tumblr.com).


End file.
